


Лучшее враг хорошего

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Shemale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: «Вот и сейчас, дорогая редакция, извини за неровный почерк», — или немного юмора о том, как изобретателен и ненасытен бывает Алукард. П.С. Это шутка, а не порно с кинками.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Лучшее враг хорошего

— Быть может, моей госпоже недостаточно того, что я могу ей предложить? — вкрадчиво мурлычет Алукард ей на ухо. — Быть может, она хочет… чего-то большего? — он понижает голос до той тихой, настырной вибрирующей нотки, от которой в ухе становится щекотно. — Еще несколько дюймов удовольствия? Они добавят нашей близости полноты и страсти, которой вы еще не знали.  
Интегре стоило больших усилий не закатить глаза и не стряхнуть руки вампира со своих плеч.  
Алукард был утомляюще сексуален и навязчиво ненасытен.  
В первые разы его неутомимость поражала Интегру, заставляла ее задыхаться. Он был немыслимо хорош во всем, что касалось игр, прелюдий и ласк. Гибкий язык, ловкие, умелые руки и… да, прямо-таки выдающееся достоинство. «Я могу быть для вас любым», — так он ей говорил. А когда Интегра, шутки ради, спросила, может ли он увеличить член силой мысли…  
Что ж, обычному их сосуществованию с обильными подколами в адрес друг друга пришел конец: все, что произносилось в постели, было для Алукарда мольбой, приказом и собственным желанием. С легким ужасом, перемешанным с восторгом, Интегра смотрела, как тело его на глазах меняется, а член…  
Черт, ей и со старыми габаритами было сложновато! Еще и эта его ретивость: по два, по три раза на дню. Он считал своим долгом поймать ее ранним вечером в постели, пока она толком не проснулась, и вместо утреннего приветствия схватить ее за грудь и завалить на спину. Он подкарауливал ее в коридорах особняка по дороге на заседание Круглого стола, где прижимал лицом к стене и буквально заламывал ее рядом с портретом любимого дедушки. В конце концов, он пытался влезть к ней в штаны (небезуспешно) перед рассветом, когда она пила последнюю расслабляющую кружку чая на сон грядущий, чтобы ублажить ее ртом.  
И вот она чертыхалась, считала порванные и просто потерянные невесть где трусики, с ностальгией вспоминала те дни, когда могла отличить удовольствие, полученное от вечернего пирожного, от мимолетного оргазма. Вампир был ненасытен, она начинала злиться все чаще, потому что есть хоть какие-то границы приличий, и не на приеме же у Ее Величества за занавеской! И, мать твою, я иногда хочу спать и не чувствовать, как ты шаришь у меня под пижамой! Но…  
Но все-таки она его не прогоняла. Не приказывала уйти. Не запрещала прикасаться к себе.  
Но все-таки, есть, дьявол тебя раздери, и точка кипения!  
Интегра серьезно посмотрела в глаза вампира. Они светились неземной страстью, чудовищным желанием и каким-то непонятным ей радостным удивлением: точно он, уже вдоль и поперек ее изучивший, все еще продолжал открывать в ее теле что-то новое.  
— Твоим членом меня уже не удивить, — ответила она максимально серьезно. — Даже будь их у тебя два, я уже все видела. А вот грудь…  
— Грудь? — чуть изогнул бровь Алукард.  
— Ну да. Сиськи, — произнесла Интегра нарочито медленно. — Мягкие, огромные, с тугими сосками. Чтобы зарыться в них лицом, хватать их зубами, губами… сиськи, — констатировала она, — вот это, пожалуй, может добавить полноты нашей страсти.  
И она спокойно уткнулась обратно носом в газету, которую до этого упорно пыталась читать.  
Во взгляде Алукарда ей примерещилось лукавство. И немного — восхищение. Он молча ей поклонился и не докучал ей целый вечер, не пришел к ней даже под утро.  
А потом…  
— Поскольку вы ничего не сказали относительно всех прочих деталей, я взял на себя смелость оставить все как есть, — спокойно констатировал он, распахивая на груди пиджак.  
На огромной, мягкой, белоснежной груди, на которой просвечивались тонкие синие венки. С тугими темно-вишневыми сосками.  
— Госпожа? — приглашающе усмехнулся Алукард, мягко взяв ее за запястье и решительно приложив к этой самой груди, стиснув свои пальцы поверх ее, дав ей в полной мере прочувствовать…  
О да, полноту его фантазии.  
Невольно взгляд ее соскользнул вниз, между расстегнутых пуговиц пиджака, к натянутой туго и крепко ширинке, и сухо сглотнула, поняв, что придется выполнять все вольно и невольно данные обещания.  
«Этот упырь сделает меня извращенкой», — подумала Интегра без особого сожаления, медленно, не спеша приникнув к груди ртом, чувствуя, как под ее языком сосок становится меньше и тверже, как вся эта волнующая масса приходит в движение от глубокого вздоха, как…  
Да. Да, этот паршивец ей солгал и все-таки добавил пару дюймов «исключительно на всякий случай».  
«Нам предстоит долгая разъяснительная беседа», — мелькнуло у нее в голове, прежде чем Алукард выпутался из одежды, сделав сцену, и без того волнительно-неправильную, совсем уж развратной.  
Беседу Интегра и впрямь провела, попытавшись, по возможности мягко и не задев его чувствительного достоинства, объяснить, что есть пределы ее, кхм, терпению. И те дюймы были совсем уж лишними. И вовсе ей ничего не нужно доказывать, и так всего хватало.  
А вот насчет всего остального Интегра тактично умолчала. Что, разумеется, было очень чутко принято к сведению.


End file.
